


VID: Better Off (On Your Side)

by kristophine



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M, Pining, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristophine/pseuds/kristophine
Summary: Over more than a decade of ups and downs, Danny and Casey have both considered leaving, for different reasons at different times. Danny can't help thinking back to the beginning of their friendship as the show might be ending. But when the show is saved, there's nowhere they'd rather be.





	VID: Better Off (On Your Side)

**Author's Note:**

> This vid was intended, in some ways, as a companion piece for [A Thing About You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548608), although they can be read and viewed independently.
> 
> Also cherryvanilla made a playlist inspired in part by this! [you were the perfect storm](http://8tracks.com/sometimesalways/you-were-the-perfect-storm)

 

  


_(I was better off when I was on your side.)_


End file.
